The Challenge Vault
by Writer is Ninja
Summary: All of the sories that I always wanted to write but never got around to? *You* write them; it's up to you now. I'll add as I get more ideas that I won't write myself.


The Challenge Vault

**Idea: Torchwood/HP**

Fem!Harry, fem!Ron and male!Hermione. The Dursleys move to Wales for Vernon's job, and Harry (Henrietta or something that can be shortened to Harry), the first of the family to learn Welsh by the way, gets a crush on a nice boy named Ianto Jones when he stands up to Dudley for her. Then comes Hogwarts, Rona Weasley and insert-Shakespearian-name-here Granger, Harry still keeping up with a muggle education by correspondence course (or by having to do Dudley's summer work and later going for A and O Levels) after finding out about her fame.

Years later, post-war, HP's working at wizarding Torchwood, aka the Department of Mysteries, preferably as a field agent/psychiatrist. Jack Harkness, who knows about wizards because they're in the open during the 51st Century, calls her (not her specifically but as a psychiatrist) in after Lisa, the cannibals or something else. She's the Master of Death and immortal, or immortal because of the prophecy or some other reason, able to give _one_ person immortality. She chooses Ianto so he can be with Jack, maybe one-sided HP/Ianto or Ianto/Jack/HP. Make it as AU as you want, but there has to be Jack/Ianto and immortal Harry. I'm thinking long-lived but not immortal babies in the future, either by the natural method or in vetro, if you don't end the story before then. HP sticks around Torchwood Three for some reason you can come up with, or is a very frequent visitor for their mental health.

**Idea: Torchwood/HP**

Harry, male or fem, was one of the 27 to survive Torchwood One. HP now has another job but keeps in contact with Ianto – whether he tells a sympathetic Harry about Lisa or not is up to you. Harry could have been involved with artifacts, field work or psychiatry, empathy training or even something else, but they have to meet up in Cardiff at some point (for coffee or something), maybe HP rushing down after Lisa or just an annual meeting. At any rate, Jack sees them for some reason (maybe he comes to talk to Ianto post-Lisa?), and asks Harry not to interfere with what might become a romantic relationship – which Harry has no intent on doing anyway. Possible future Jack/Ianto/HP, but definitely Jack/Ianto.

*I had a story like this started but my laptop completely died, wiping everything. It was apparently a very common problem for that model, but it pissed me off, so now I have to save everything to a flash drive (USB) or I get very nervous. Anyway, I'm never going to write it, because I lost all the good stuff.

**Idea: HP/Doctor Who**

Fem!Harry, not abused but neglected, is saved from getting raped by a friend of Dudley's in her teens by the Doctor. There can be magic, but for one reason or another she isn't part of the magical world (not Girl Who Lived and Petunia rejects her letter, is a squib, hides her magic well enough that they never pick her up on the sensors, etc.). She's a bit shocked when he brings her into the TARDIS for medical treatment, but takes it reasonably well. Which Doctor saves her is up to you. Maybe has a crush on the Doctor or Jack Harkness, if you want, but she has to have spent some time alone with the Doctor before others show up. Whether that crush goes anywhere when she's older is also up to you. Jack doesn't seem to be they type to mind seventeen or eighteen, though sixteen or younger might be a bit too veal to him. Also, I want her good at math, if you mention that at all. Staying in the library to keep away from Dudley, maybe, too.

**Idea: HP/Doctor Who**

Fem!Harry has always liked the Doctor Who series, since she left the wizarding world and got a television, maybe even had a crush on a Doctor or two. Well, the Doctor accidentally lands in an alternate universe. The TARDIS apparently knows what it's doing, because it's pretty much right in front of her countryside home – very smug about it too. Luna says at one point (maybe over the phone?): "There's an Oncoming Storm." She paused. "You'll like it, Lightning."

**Idea: HP/Doctor Who**

Fem!Harry.

"Sonic Screwdriver. Is that some new kind of drink?" Martha asked.

"Well it's better than Slippery Nipple, that's for sure," Harry rolled her eyes, knowing what it was… well, as much as any human _could_. "I don't even want to know what's in that." She quickly added, "Don't say milk, Jack!"

"Damn," he muttered.

**Idea: HP/Torchwood**

Tosh is Harry. She's taken in by the Sato family after the war with Voldemort, having kept in contact after saving them from an attack. She's a metamorph, so if Harry was born a girl or originally a guy is your prerogative. Whether he/she was BWL is up to you as well; could just be that she doesn't really talk to her family. There can be neglect there, but _no_ abuse.

**Idea: HP/Torchwood**

Tosh is Harry. No wizarding world, but there can be magic if you want. Anyway, she's adopted by the Sato family, if you want Harry originally as a boy he can be a shape shifter of some sort.

**Idea: Stargate/? (BtVS? Charmed?)**

"Any advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

"Addendum: Any advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology," (s)he countered easily. Well Sam didn't have a snappy comeback for _that_.

**Idea: Stargate/BtVS (or other)**

Never-Stolen Barbies Challenge

Xander never steals Willow's Barbie, and they stay boyfriend and girlfriend – through high school to marriage. They don't know about demons or, if they do, Season 7 or after without Xander losing his eye.

Must Have:

Xander and/or Willow centric plot

Perceptive Xander (One Who Sees whether he knows it or not)

Tara as a good friend, still alive or now dead

Xander not losing his eye

Crossover with whatever you want, but here are some ideas.

[Ideas on this:

Willow in the Stargate program through computer savvy, maybe having worked in a big-time computer or security company through high school or after

Xander still a construction worker or foreman, or Air Force Captain, but Willow should know about the SGC through hacking or be in the program

Xander not wanting his kid(s) to carry the Harris name, so using Lavelle or Rosenberg

Dawn or Other as their kid

X/W adopt Jon (mini-Jack) or Dawn/Jon pairing (though X/W don't have to know her originally either, if you don't want – she can still be Buffy's sister even if they don't know Buffy beyond her being the Class Protector)

X/W can leave post-Graduation

Or Dawn could just be an adult friend of theirs, a doctor or linguist on base (I'm leaning towards doctor if you do this, as linguist is sort of cliché)]

Pairing Ideas:

*Willow/Xander (required)

Cordy/Oz (odd I know, but I think it would work)

Dawn/Jon (mini-Jack) Tyler

Dawn/Daniel Jackson

Dawn/None

Sam/Jack

Sam/Daniel

Teal'c/Drey'auc

Teal'c/Ish'ta

Use Charmed, or Harry Potter, or whatever! Use what works for you.

**Idea: BtVS/DC Comics**

Backtrack Challenge – Xan/Cordy

Post-Chosen (back at the Hyperion), Dawn or a demon they're fighting opens a portal that sends Dawn, Cordy and Xander to the DC Comics verse. Cordelia, out of the coma, can still have some higher being powers if you want, but no visions - or if she does they don't hurt. They become superheroes, eventually, and Cordy maybe even an actress.

They can *not* become part of the Bat Clan.  
*Dawn's code name can't have the word Key in it, and preferably not green either

Must Have:  
*Justice League, Teen Titans or both (say, Dawn Teen Titans and X and C Justice League, or all three Justice League). Or they can start a new superhero sect.  
*Xander as the One Who Sees  
*They have to be stuck there.  
*"I'm not good for you Cordy. You shouldn't backtrack."  
*Xander/Cordelia ship

Code names are up to you, but here are some suggestions:  
Delphi (Xan, Cor)  
Starling (Dawn, Cor)  
Gaia (Dawn)  
Edge (someone who uses blades)  
Honor (thinking Xan)

**Idea: Stargate/BtVS**

Cassie's Baby Challenge

Cassie gets pregnant by Xander, post-Africa and the One Who Sees. Neither were drunk; the condom just broke and birth control failed at precisely the wrong time. Now Xander isn't about to let her raise the kid alone, of course, so they have a small wedding (not cheap Vegas-like, but simple). SG-1, however, isn't in the know - seeing how they practically abandoned Cassie after Janet died. Jon (mini-Jack) was at the wedding, and Cassie and Xander offer to let him live with them. Whether he takes it or not is up to you. Eventually, they couple fall in love - and SG-1 butts their heads into a happy life when Cassie joins the SGC as a doctor. Xan, after all those languages and sights in Africa (and a new eye), is a fiction author and/or psychiatrist, no longer working for the Council. Demons never come up, or he tells her about them but only does the occasional vampire staking, and SG-1 can't find out about it. Jon can know if you want, though - or Hammond, if he's in this.

*Cassie is no longer a bomb for the Stargate  
*Cassie can't be underage  
*You can make it as AU as you want (Hammond still there, still Goa'uld around, etc.) but Janet must still be dead (sadly).  
*Jon must have some contact with Daniel, even if Jon's only a brief mention  
*Xander can end up working at the SGC too, but he can't have a field assignment - has to be there for the kid(s)  
*Xan must find out about the SGC somehow but not through Cassie - he takes classified as is and drops it when she says.  
*Xander can or cannot become a person who falsifies Stargate Command reports into a readable format for the Pentagon, or a new psychiatrist for the SGC (can proscribe meds if necessary)

**Idea: BtVS/Doctor Who (with minor Highlander)**

The Time Lady is Twelve – WTF?! Challenge

Dawn's party that Halloween is cancelled, bringing about a whole new world – or maybe *timeline* would be the better word. Dawn twelve-year-old a Time Lady and Xander an immortal. What will come out of this warped brain next?

Dawn makes her own costume, having learned to from an aunt or some such (the Monks were chauvinistic and didn't expect a woman not the Slayer or witch to fight, spilling blood and all that). It's 1850s corsets, poufy dresses and crinolines, but still *her* - and with all those fake knives, an *assassin* version of her. And in the bag with that nice little bonnet and parasol she found at Ethan's, she finds a gorgeous pocket watch.

Now, Xander finds those old fatigues, but Dawn gives him an idea - one sword from Giles' collection and hey presto! Immortal Highlander style.

Now Xander is 16/17 to Dawn's 12, so 4/5 years her senior, but when they're older I see a romantic pairing on the horizon - or, you know, gen. Or maybe Dawn/Jack Harkness. (If so, maybe D/J/Ianto?) At any rate, don't have Dawn regenerate right away - I want her still *Dawn*, Xander her sort of semi-responsible check on the insane ideas kids can get. To protect her, he teaches her how to fight, as she's going to go with most of those insane ideas anyway.

This can be post-Time War so the Doctor isn't the last or not. Whatever.

Good luck.

**Idea: BtVS/Xena/Hercules**

Were the Fates on Crack?! Challenge

Xander dresses up as Strife for a different Halloween, preferably post-Chosen, and learns about the person behind the Mischief; a person that, much like him, sometimes hides depression behind a jokester's mask. Meanwhile, Dawn has also dressed a Godly part, and becomes Psyche, Harmonia, or a nameless Goddess (not Dite) - Xander finding out that she's the embodiment of the Halls of Time. Or, switch it around; Xander gets Psyche's powers and Dawn gets Strife's.

Only, and here it gets interesting - they're *stuck* as Gods or Demigods, as the Chaos spell (Ethan's apprentice?) couldn't take that power away completely (and Dawn may have been immortal anyway). Xander doesn't become Strife or Psyche, though; his powers as the One Who Sees give him a Godhood of his own. Dawn likewise as the Key/Halls of Time.

Idea:  
Africa or Post-Africa Xander, Halloween the best time for a Council Heads' meeting  
(as Halloween is still usually dull, Chaos Mages aside)

Must have:  
Strife/Cupid (friendship or romance, past or present)  
Or Strife/Cupid/Psyche  
Or Cupid/Psyche  
Or Gen  
Psyche not an evil b****  
Xander is *not* Joxer reborn

Bonus:  
Future Xander/Dawn  
End up in Ancient Greece pre-Twilight  
Ares likes them  
Baby Bliss  
Ares/Joxer or Ares/Xena  
Strife/Psyche friendship  
Xander Psyche's Champion  
"Were the Fates on crack?!"

Idea: Charmed/BtVS

How Far? Xander Harris and Chris Halliwell Challenge

Xander Harris and Chris Halliwell will go to many lengths for their loved ones. How far? And really, how far is too far?

- Xander must be the One Who Sees already.  
- Xander must have a good relationship with Dawn no matter what age you make her (she can still be a kid if you want), or not be mentioned much/at all.  
- Buffy, Angel and Willow can't be in this. Spike can be if you want, but he can't have a bad relationship with Xander.  
- This Chris must be the one in the past to save Wyatt. It doesn't have to be cannon and the Sisters can know who he is or not.  
- The demons they face must be different types (maybe the First and Wolfram and Hart reign over X's kind and the Source over the Halliwell's?).  
- No pairings with OCs (unless they're short - or demons).

*Can be slash (Chris/Xander, Spike/Xander, etc.), gen, gender-swap, Chris/Dawn or Xander/Dawn.

Bonus:  
- Joyce is dead and leaves Xander with custody of Dawn, if you make her still a kid, or Dawn and Xander are living together (romantic or not) post-Africa.

**Idea: BtVS/X-Men**

Dawn as Scott's Mother Challenge

Dawn Summers, immortal Key, lost track of her children after pushing them out of the plane - the crash which killed her husband (Major Christopher Summers - let's say he took her last name).

Requirements:  
Alex was named after Xander  
Dawn and Buffy don't talk and/or Buffy is dead  
Willow has little to nothing to do with the fic

Scott may be any age, from child to adult, but is with Xavier at the time she finds him.

**Idea: BtVS/DC Comics**

Xander and Dawn Are the Heroes Challenge

Must have Xander and Dawn, Post-Chosen  
Dawn must not take any of Buffy's "it's too dangerous" s***, either that or with Dawn not involved with Buffy at all, their lives taking them down different paths  
Must be set in the DC Comics universe  
Must include Oliver Queen at some point, though it can be brief mentions  
I hope to have this set Post-Africa for Xander with Dawn eighteen or older  
****Cannot be set in Gotham****  
Dawn can have Key powers if you want, and Xander perception as the One Who Sees, but there can't be powers beyond that for either Dawn or Xander - no suddenly growing superpowers for either of them  
Hopefully they're involved with the JLA, JLU, JSA  
Dawn and Xander can be romantically involved or not, your choice, and slash, het or gen is fine if you want it, but preferably not femslash for Dawn - I just see her as being straight  
Xander or Dawn, or both, must be heroes

Here's a starter idea (that you don't have to use):  
There's an evacuation of a city due to a supervillain, natural disaster, or virus. The - let's say the League for now - are bringing people up to their own med bay since all of the hospitals are full. Dawn or Xander are injured/sick. The other person helps out in the infirmary to be doing something, then ends up talking to one of the heroes about the supers learning to patch up their more minor scrapes.

***

*None of the fandoms or characters seen above belong to me. Copyright infringement is not intended.


End file.
